<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tik Tok Challenge - Miguel by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939188">Tik Tok Challenge - Miguel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Galindo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tik Tok Challenge - Miguel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You raised your glass towards the computer screen and downed the shot in one gulp. “Cheers, bitches!” You watched your friends, scattered across the globe, take a shot too. There was something about drinking on a video chat with your girlfriends that made your whole day. </p><p>“Girl, if I have to have sex one more time, I will kill him.” Jessica narrated her escapades to the captive crowd. “The other day, he did this damn Tik Tok challenge and walked in naked! I screamed!” Her eyes got wide as she recounted the story. “I told him he could at least have had a hard-on.” The screen erupted in giggles as predictions were made for how each man would react to their naked frames. </p><p>“---, you know Miguel wouldn’t blink an eye. He’s too cool for school smooth.” Jessica mimicked Miguel’s signature impassive gaze. You snorted in humor - Miguel wasn’t as uptight as they believed, but he was naturally more serious than most. “I would kill to see his reaction if you just popped up naked, especially in his pristine office.” Jessica pointed through the screen. You rolled your eyes and blushed. Your sex life with Miguel was amazing - it was something to be envious of, but he was the dominant one. You couldn’t remember a time you ever initiated more than a kiss or cuddle. </p><p>“I’m going to do it.” You poured a double shot of Hennessy and drank it with ease. You felt the burn in your belly - liquid courage as your girls clapped and hooted in the background. </p><p>“Aye, look at that ass!” <br/>“Damn girl, you’re tan!” <br/>“Girl, make sure you put it on him.” </p><p>You stood up and felt the effect of your triple shot. You cheesed the camera as you shimmied your sweatpants to the floor followed by the rest. “Okay, wish me luck!” You bent down, blowing a kiss as you started towards the door. Reaching for the knob, you froze - it was the middle of the work day and the chance of your house being filled with staff was absolutely certain. Taking a breath, you closed your eyes and opened the door - feeling the cool air rush against your skin. </p><p>The coast was clear. </p><p>You padded down the hall towards Miguel’s office. Pausing outside the door, you drew a deep breath and prayed Nestor wasn’t sitting on the couch. </p><p>You heard Miguel talking and paused for a response - hearing none, you tiptoed around the corner into his view. He was facing away from you - his hand on his hip as he talked in hushed voices over the phone. </p><p>“There isn’t anything lucky about that. We cannot use this as precedent.” Miguel turned, eyeing a stack of papers to leaf through. Your heartbeat had slowed to an enjoyable rush as you moved further into the office. “You never lose making a profit.” Miguel pressed his palm to the desk and looked up - freezing you in mid stride. You felt your whole body flush - your pale skin turning pink against his gaze. </p><p>His eyes narrow and jaw tightens - you recognize that face well. You gulp and take a step closer, testing your luck with each move forward. Miguel’s smile is faint and mischievous as he rounds the desk, closing the distance between you two.  </p><p>You feel your thighs getting slick as you run your finger down your chest. Your breath hitches as you take a step closer. </p><p>“I absolutely agree. I think it would be a better long term investment.” Miguel moves to you - the fabric of his dress shirt rubbing against your peaked nipples. </p><p>You moan - betraying your confidence as Miguel slips his hand around your throat - just enough pressure to close your eyes and whine. “I think 17% is good. It gives us the majority stake.” His fingers traced the same path you did moments before and his touch felt like fire on your skin. </p><p>“How much is it a share?” His fingers slide into you effortlessly as he questions the price of stock as if this was a normal activity. Your knees felt weak as Miguel pressed against your center - an expert in body work. You hear the smile in his voice, but your eyes are closed - stars dancing on your eyelids as he pushes another finger in you. </p><p>“Daddy, fuck me.” Your voice breathless as you lean forward and bite his shoulder through his shirt. You feel Miguel shudder - “Thanks. I’ll be in touch.” The call ends. </p><p>You sigh as he pulls his fingers from you, but as he presses your face against the cool wood desk, all is forgiven as you hear his pants drop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>